criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My True Colors
My True Colors is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighth case of The Big Brother. It is featured as the second case set in the Queens district of New York City. Plot The player and Samara were discussing the theatre riot when Chief Law told the detectives that comic book artist Stanley Simpson had gone missing. Samara and the player headed to the victim's art studio and found Stanley dead, stabbed in the neck. Asher then confirmed that the killer used a broken ruler to puncture the victim's blood vessels in his neck. Soon after they found Stanley's corpse and found the other broken half of the murder weapon on the crime scene, they suspected publisher Floriana Vaughn in the murder. They also investigated the victim's stand at Comic Con 2029 where they suspected the victim's teenage fan Justine Vega and the victim's rivalling artist Harry Williams, the latter claiming it was a friendly rivalry. Soon after, Bradley told them that the victim signed comic books at the Queens shoreline every Friday. The player and Samara then asked Bradley how he knew that fact, prompting the detective to tell them that his girlfriend Irene Perrin had told him that fact. They then interrogated Irene about the murder before they found clues to suspect the victim's father and local publisher Mark Simpson in the homicide, Mark telling them that he was happy that the victim was following his dreams. They then reinvestigated Comic Con and found out that Justine made an effigy of Stanley after he killed off a major character she liked and that Harry was drawing explicit drawings of Stanley after Harry developed a crush for his rival. Soon after, they were told by Bradley that a riot of Stanley's fans had happened due to the victim's death. After they stopped the riot at the shoreline, the detectives reinvestigated the scene and found out that Stanley despised his father, hence why he chose to have Floriana publish his work, the publisher later revealing that he was too nitpicky in the publication of his comic books. In the end, the team found enough evidence to arrest Floriana guilty of the murder. Floriana confessed to the crime following Samara's display of the evidence against her, confessing that she wanted everything to stop. She then told them that the victim was demanding and careless about her well-being. She then told them that the victim pushed her to the limit by asking her to republish if he didn't like something about the publication, whether it was a minor mistake or a printing typo. She then confessed that she was working the previous night, with little sleep and dark eyes, wanting it all to stop. She then decided to try to confront the victim and drop him from her publishing company. However Stanley then told her that she would keep working for him as he showed her explicit photos of her having a secret relationship with the deputy mayor, which could torpedo her career if the media got ahold of the photos. She then shouted that if Stanley was going to push her into scandal, she would pull him in as she explained how she saw red, broke his favourite ruler in half and stabbed Stanley till he bled out. Judge González then told her that no matter what scandalous things she might have, murder was never the answer as he sentenced her to 40 years in prison for the murder. After the trial, Samara and the player watched a broadcast of reporter Rex Mullins discussing a streaming deal that the New York Daily had made with Kane Enterprises at Comic Con when an attack occurred at the convention. They then headed to the convention where Samara and the player questioned Rex about the riot. He then explained that he didn't know why the rioters attacked the convention, prompting them to investigate the convention floor. They then discovered a riot sign saying that change needed to happen, prompting them to send the poster to Kayden, who identified the artist to be Justine. They then questioned Justine about the riot and she told them that she was striving for change in the city's government for a better future. They then told her to stay away from the riots before they went to find out a way to calm down the convention crowd on the Chief's orders, soon asking Harry to help out. Harry then agreed to the plan of running the convention so the visitors could enjoy it once again. Meanwhile, Irene came to the station asking for the player's help. Irene then told them that after what Bradley did previously for her on their first date, she wanted to repay him and get him some exclusive memorabilia of the victim's comic book icon. She and the player then headed to the victim's studio where they soon discovered a special statuette of the victim's superhero icon, before asking Floriana if they could take the statue and she then offered to give them a copy of the victim's final unpublished issue. Irene then thanked Floriana for the figurine and the comic book before the player and Irene went to see Bradley. Bradley then thanked the player for helping his girlfriend and he accepted the gifts gratefully before he invited the player and his girlfriend to a burger lunch. After all the events, Chief Law told the team that they would need to investigate the Queens riot and find the source of it before it was too late. Summary Victim *'Stanley Simpson' (found dead in his studio, stabbed in the neck) Murder Weapon *'Broken Ruler Shards' Killer *'Floriana Vaughn' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats sour candy *The suspect drinks cocktails *The suspect has been to Comic Con Appearance *The suspect has a paint stain Profile *The suspect eats sour candy *The suspect drinks cocktails *The suspect has been to Comic Con Appearance *The suspect has a paint stain Profile *The suspect eats sour candy *The suspect drinks cocktails *The suspect has been to Comic Con Profile *The suspect has been to Comic Con Profile *The suspect eats sour candy *The suspect drinks cocktails *The suspect has been to Comic Con Appearance *The suspect has a paint stain Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats sour candy. *The killer drinks cocktails. *The killer has been to Comic Con. *The killer has a paint stain. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim's Art Studio. (Clues: Victim's Body, Glass Shards, Pencil Case) *Examine Pencil Case. (Clues: Sticky Note; New Suspect: Floriana Vaughn) *Question Floriana about Stanley's murder. (New Crime Scene: Comic Con 2029) *Investigate Comic Con 2029. (Clues: Broken Sign, Faded Sketch Pad) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Sign of Victim; New Suspect: Justine Vega) *Inform Justine of the murder of her comic book artist idol. *Examine Faded Sketch Pad. (Result: Drawings Revealed) *Examine Drawings' Signature. (Result: Signature Identified; New Suspect: Harry Williams) *Question Harry about his artistic rivalry with Stanley. *Examine Glass Shards. (Result: Broken Ruler Piece) *Analyze Broken Ruler Piece. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cocktails) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Broken Ruler Shards; Attribute: The killer eats sour candy) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Irene Perrin about the murder of her idol. (New Crime Scene: Queens Shoreline) *Investigate Queens Shoreline. (Clues: Trash Can, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Photo Frame) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Father Identified; New Suspect: Mark Simpson) *Interrogate Mark about the murder of his son. (Attribute: Mark drinks cocktails and eats sour candy) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloodstained Lanyard) *Analyze Bloodstained Lanyard. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to Comic Con, Irene has been to Comic Con; New Crime Scene: Convention Stands) *Investigate Convention Stands. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Effigy of Victim) *Examine Effigy of Victim. (Result: Colorful Dust) *Analyze Colorful Dust. (09:00:00; Attribute: Justine has been to Comic Con) *Ask Justine about her effigy. (Attribute: Justine eats sour candy and drinks cocktails) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Drawing) *Examine Faded Drawing. (Result: Explicit Drawing) *Ask Harry about his "Titanic" drawing of the victim. (Attribute: Harry has been to Comic Con, eats sour candy and drinks cocktails) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Shoreline Walkway. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Comic Book) *Examine Comic Book. (Result: Writing Identified) *Confront Irene about defacing the victim's comic book. (Attribute: Irene has been to Comic Con) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Papers) *Analyze Papers. (09:00:00) *Question Mark about writing his son out of his will. (Attribute: Mark has been to Comic Con) *Ask Floriana about the victim's criticism. (Attribute: Floriana has been to Comic Con, eats sour candy and drinks cocktails) *Investigate Studio Tables. (Clues: Ripped Glove, Bloody Candy Package) *Examine Ripped Glove. (Result: Glove Restored) *Analyze Killer's Glove. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a paint stain) *Examine Bloody Candy Package. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Riot Act (2/6). (No stars) Riot Act (2/6) *See what happened per Rex Mullins. *Investigate Comic Con 2029. (Clue: Riot Posters) *Examine Riot Posters. (Result: Riot Sign) *Analyze Riot Sign. (09:00:00) *Ask Justine Vega about protesting. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Convention Stands. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Promotional Poster) *Talk to Harry about calming the panicking crowd down. (Reward: MALE: Superhero Costume, FEMALE: Superheroine Costume) *See what Irene Perrin wanted. *Investigate Victim's Studio. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Superhero Figurine) *Ask Floriana if we can take the figurine of the superhero. *Go with Irene to give the stuff to Bradley. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Big Brother Category:Queens (TBB)